There are many different types of image capturing devices such as digital cameras, video cameras, or other photographic and/or image capturing equipment. These image capturing devices may use image sensors to capture images from a desired scene. For example, an image sensor may include an array of unit cells (i.e., a focal plane array) that receives light via a lens. The received light causes each unit cell in the array to accumulate an electric charge proportional to the light intensity at its location.
A focal plane array typically includes a two-dimensional array of unit cells organized by columns and rows. It is common for a circuit or imager within a unit cell to accumulate charge from a photo-diode, the charge corresponding to the flux of light of various wavelengths incident on the photo-diode. Often, the charge is accumulated on a capacitive element which effectively integrates charge, producing a voltage that corresponds to the intensity of the flux over a given time interval called an integration interval or integration period.
Each unit cell in a focal plane array generally corresponds to a picture element, or pixel, in the final image of the desired scene. A pixel is considered the smallest portion of a digital image. A digital image is generally made up of an array of pixels. Circuitry coupled to the image capturing device may perform post light capture processing steps to convert the accumulated charges from each unit cell into pixel information. This information may include the color, saturation, brightness, or other information that a digital image storage format may require. Digital images may be stored in formats such as .JPG, .GIF, .TIFF, or any other suitable format.
In a traditional analog unit cell, a well capacitor is coupled to a detector diode. The well capacitor integrates photo-current from the detector diode over an integration interval (e.g., 10 μs). Once per frame, the voltage on the well capacitor is transferred to a sample-and-hold capacitor and then transferred out, line by line, to an Analog to Digital Converter (ADC) which converts the voltage to a binary value. However, as unit cell sizes have decreased, the ability of the well capacitor to store an effective amount of charge has diminished.
Traditional “digital” unit cells provide for the Analog to Digital Conversion (ADC) of accumulated charge. In-unit cell Analog to Digital Conversion (ADC) imaging offers improved photo-charge capacity even as the desired size of unit cells continues to shrink (e.g., below 15 microns). For example, a traditional digital unit cell design includes a quantizing analog front end circuit which accumulates charge over a relatively small capacitor and is reset (i.e., discharged) each time a threshold charge is stored on the capacitor. The pattern of charging and resetting is repeated as more photo-current integrates. Each reset event is “accumulated” (i.e., counted) with a digital counter circuit. Each frame, a global snapshot is taken by copying the digital counter contents to a snapshot register and then reading the snapshot registers out, line by line. The effect is to exponentially increase well capacity of the imager while maintaining a relatively small unit cell size.